Michael Sullivan
[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/characters/michael-%E2%80%98sully%E2%80%99-sullivan Halo Waypoint: - Universe - Characters - Michael ‘Sully’ Sullivan] |weight= |weapons= MA5D |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |voiced=Jerry Trainor (Hunt the Truth)[http://news.xbox.com/2015/05/games-hunt-the-truth-podcast-episode-8 Xbox Wire - #HuntTheTruth Podcast Cast] |portrayed=Masam Holden (Halo 4: FUD)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2262308/ IMDb: Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn] |cyber= |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant war |notable= |affiliation=UNSC Navy *ONI Section Two |battles = Human-Covenant war *Battle of Circinius IV}} Michael "Sully" Sullivan (SN: 26582-72839-MS) is a Commander in the Office of Naval Intelligence and was one of the last cadets from the Corbulo Academy of Military Science.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, "Squad" Biography Childhood Michael Sullivan rarely saw his father, Steven Sullivan, who was a data analyst for the Office of Naval Intelligence and was instead raised by his mother, Evelyn Sullivan, along with his two brothers. Sullivan grew up as an extremely laid-back and aloof child which led to his father sending him to CAMS. Training Sullivan became a cadet in the Corbulo Academy of Military Science. In the academy he joined Hastati Squad, led by April Orenski. He became good friends with Thomas Lasky in the squad. In 2526, Michael began piecing together encrypted video footage of a battle between UNSC Marines and a group of Insurrectionists.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 1 After the encrypted video was pieced together, it showed UNSC forces overtaking a group of Insurrectionists until both UNSC and Insurrectionists begin fighting together against an unknown enemy.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 3 Battle of Circinius IV During the Battle of Circinius IV, Michael and the rest of Hastati Squad were saved from a stealth Elite by John-117. John told them that they were the only survivors on the planet and ordered them to arm themselves. As they exited the building and approached a Warthog, a Jackal with a Needler shot Michael in the leg. Just before it was able to deliver a fatal shot to his head, John deflected it with his armor. April helped Michael into the vehicle and, with Master Chief manning the turret, Thomas drove the group out of the fight and into the forest. John applied biofoam to Michael's leg wound in order to numb the pain and allow him to walk. The survivors were able to make it to the awaiting Pelican and were evacuated off the planet.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 5 The death of many of his school mates on Circinius IV hardened Sully. Upon graduating from OCS he was assigned to Section One of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Post War In 2558, Sullivan, as a Senior Communications Director in the Office of Naval Intelligence Section 2, hired Benjamin Giraud to find and compile information about the Master Chief's past. A few months into this job, Ben called Michael because one of the documents he found in the outer colonies contradicted all the other information he had received. Sully explained that the document was must have been false considering that all planets that have been glassed contain "bad records."Hunt the Truth - Episode 02 - Bad Records (Part 1)/(Part 2) Ben later called Sullivan again because he discovered even more information contradicting his research. Sully gave Ben the same response. When Ben tried to back up the info, Sullivan threatened to fire him.Hunt the Truth - Episode 03 - Critical Condition (Part 1)/(Part 2) Appearances *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Hunt the Truth'' Gallery Fud sullivan.png|Michael in CAMS training armor. Halo4 HastatiSquad.jpg|Michael with his fellow CAMS classmates. Halo-4-forward-unto-dawn-cadets-1020 large.jpg|Michael with Hastati Squad. Halo4 ForwarduntoDawn.jpg|Michael with his surviving classmates and Master Chief. H5G HUNTtheTRUTH ONILetter.jpg|Letter between Michael and Ben Giraud. Sources Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Category:ONI Personnel